Roomies
by aliendroid
Summary: In the town of Konohagakure there is the Seireitei Academy. Naruto, Sasuke, Ichigo, and Renji all attend. This academy is a boarding school for gifted youths. Pairings SasuNaru RenjIchi. Lets meet the new roomies! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Roomies**

**Naruto, Bleach crossover! I own neither Bleach nor Naruto. **

**In the town of Konohagakure there is the Seireitei Academy. Naruto, Sasuke, Ichigo, and Renji all attend. This academy is a boarding school for gifted youths. Dorm rooms are two to a room, and two rooms to a common room and bathroom. Let's meet the new roomies! Pairings: SasuNaru, RenjIchi. **

**Rated M for future chapters, but this chapter is rated T**

Chapter 1: New Roommates

Sasuke and Ichigo walk into the new dorm building they will inhabit for the next 3 years. Sasuke is a tall boy 6 ft., 16, black hair, and porcelain white skin. Ichigo is also 16, stands 6 ft. 1 in., has orange hair, and a slight tan. The two have known the other since primary school. Sasuke's family provides medical supplies and Ichigo's Dad is a doctor. They have attended Seireitei Academy together since primary school as well, and have been roommates since the beginning.

The two teens look at each other and wince when a loud call pierces their ears. "RENJI, dude Renji over here!" The one making the entire racket is a blonde boy, about the same age. He is jumping up and down waving to someone. The one to approach the energetic blonde is a tall teen with dark red hair and tattoos '_wait tattoos'_. Both Sasuke and Ichigo stare at the teen that approaches the giddy blonde. The red head has black tribal tattoos on his face and arms.

"Do you know them Sasuke," asks Ichigo.

"No, never seen them before. Might be transfer students. I heard we would be receiving a few this year," Sasuke answers as he walks into the building. Their belongings had already been transferred from the Jr. High dorms.

The pair walks up a flight of stairs until they get to the fourth floor. Along the way they say hello to friends that they pass. Turning left at the top of the stares the two teens walk to the end of the passage. There are ten rooms per level, and four people per room. The name plate reads "Sasuke Uchiha, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and Naruto Uzumaki." The two boys ignore the other two names and enter the common area of the dorm room.

The dorm rooms consist of a common room, similar to a living room, a bathroom, and two other rooms with two beds, two closets, and two desks. Each of the doors leading to the bedrooms have name plates. On one door are the names "Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki" while on the other door the names "Ichigo Kurosaki & Renji Abarai" are written.

"Separate bedrooms this year huh," says Sasuke.

"Yeah," says Ichigo. The two had, as mentioned, shared a dorm room since primary school but their bedroom mates change often. Some years they are in the same room together others they are not.

"Naruto, over here it is this one. Room 410 yep this is it," a deep voice is heard outside the door. The same red head that was with the blonde was now standing in the doorway, said blonde right behind him.

"What's wrong Renji go inside," the energetic voice of the blonde is heard saying. Renji moves inside allowing Naruto in. He stops and stares at their two dorm mates. "Hi I am Naruto Uzumaki, transfer student."

"Renji Abarai, also a transfer student." The red head is tall standing an easy 6 ft 3 in. While the blonde is no more than 5 ft 10 in. The blonde also has peculiar markings on his cheeks. Light scars that are perfectly reflective of the set on the other side.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," says Ichigo.

"Sasuke Uchiha," says Sasuke.

The teens shake hands except for Naruto who just smiles a brilliantly bright, light up the room smile. Sasuke and Ichigo exchange looks but don't make a big deal out of it. Naruto and Renji move and put their book bags in their new bedrooms, realizing their dorm mates have already done the same. "So I am roomed with you huh, berry?" says Renji.

Ichigo goes red, an interesting color next to his orange hair. "Watch what you say." The words are said through clenched teeth.

"Renji be nice," says Naruto. He smacks the taller guy on the arm. "Sorry about that." Naruto then walks into his and Sasuke's shared room and places his things on the available bed. Without saying anything else he starts to unpack.

"Naruto are you going to be okay?" asks Renji. The two others can hear the concern in his voice.

Naruto looks over at Renji and fakes the best smile ever, "Yeah of course!"

"Shit," says Renji under his breath. "Hey man I know this might be troublesome, but can you switch with me?"

Sasuke stares at Renji. "No rules state you have to sleep in the room assigned to you." With that said Sasuke walks past Renji who grabs his arm.

"Listen, I can't leave Naruto alone."

Sasuke yanks his arm free, "It's okay Renji. You are right next door. If I need you, you aren't far away." For some reason, has Sasuke and Ichigo watch the exchange of looks between their roommates, they feel… jealous.

"Okay Naruto, but promise if you need me come get me." Renji gives in and goes to his room to unpack.

Sasuke and Ichigo look at each other then go to their separate rooms shutting the doors behind them.

xXx Renji and Ichigo xXx

"Care to explain why you would risk breaking the rules to be in the same room as the cute li" Ichigo's words are cut off by Renji slamming him to the door.

"Don't ever talk about Naruto like that," Renji snarls. "To answer your question there is nothing romantic between me and my cousin." Renji releases Ichigo and continues unpacking.

Ichigo stares at the redhead's back, captivated by the movement of his muscles beneath the fabric of his black shirt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend," says Ichigo as he moves to start unpacking his things.

Renji doesn't respond. After some time the pair turn and at the same time each try to go through the door causing them trip on each other's feet. Ichigo and Renji tumble to the ground and their lips collide. The two boys remain utterly still has their lips press together. They don't pull apart until they hear Naruto and Sasuke enter the room. "Are you two alright?" asks sees his cousin on the ground on top of the other teen and blushes. "Renji, don't you think you are moving a little too fast?"

Renji jumps up and hits Naruto on the head, "Watch it shrimp."

Sasuke feels himself become angry at the taller boy for playfully striking the blonde. Caught off guard by the surge of protective feelings for a boy he just met Sasuke goes over to Ichigo. "You all right? That was a loud fall."

"Yeah, I am fine." Ichigo's face is bright red, and he is lightly touching his lips. Ichigo had known for quite some time he was gay, and he has already told Sasuke, who in turn told him he was gay. But this is the first time he has actually kissed another guy. Ichigo is a true romantic. He wants to fall in love and not have a passing fling, but his first kiss was just taken by a complete stranger!

Sasuke saw the look in his closest friend's eyes, he looked close to tears. Trying to comfort his friend Sasuke pats him on the back. He then looks over and sees his blonde reach up and touch the red head nuisance. Sasuke goes dead still, '_My blonde why would I consider him mine_?' Shaking his head he walks out of the room and back into his own. Naruto says good night to Renji and Ichigo and follows.

Renji turns around and looks at Ichigo, "Um, well," Renji is stumbling to find the right words. "Okay so basically what I am trying to say is sorry."

Ichigo's eyes brighten and he says, "No it isn't a big deal." And it really wasn't, for Ichigo had just decided to steal Renji's heart like he had stolen his in that instant of apology.

xXx Sasuke and Naruto xXx

Naruto closes the door behind him has he re-enters his new room. He sees Sasuke lying on his bed. Naruto moves to his desk and pulls out pencil, notebook, and text book. "What is he to you?" asks Sasuke.

Caught off guard Naruto drops the text book he was reaching for, "Excuse me?"

"What is Renji to you?" Sasuke asks again but now he is sitting up and looking at Naruto.

Naruto blushes under Sasuke's stare and answers, "Renji is my cousin."

Sasuke's heart soars, "This means you are free." It isn't a question but a statement, one that confuses Naruto.

"Free? If you mean am I seeing someone the answer is no." Naruto picks his book up and sets it on the desk. "Why do you want to know such a thing?"

"Just curious," Sasuke lies back down but continues looking at his blonde. Yes his blonde during the short walk back to his room it hit him. He is attracted to Naruto, and wants him. '_I will make you mine little one._'

Naruto felt a chill go up his spine, and looks around. Seeing nothing he perceives as dangerous he goes back to reviewing the chapters for tomorrow. Sasuke smiles, it will be fun to capture this little fox.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

**So what do you all think? Should I continue? Do you want to know what happens next? Review and I will post the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Complete OOC for all characters in this chapter. **

**Rated T**

**I do NOT own Bleach or Naruto.**

Chapter 2: School Days Part 1

Naruto wakes up two hours before anyone else, gets dressed, and leaves the room. Walking down the stairs, out the door, and across campus, "Two more weeks," says the blonde boy.

When Sasuke hears the door shut signally Naruto's exit he sighs. It has been one month since the start of school, and Naruto has never had breakfast with any of his roommates. When Sasuke asks Renji about it he just shrugs and continues eating and glancing at Ichigo. The pair had been flirting since the first day and in all honesty it is getting annoying. Getting out of bed Sasuke turns on the light and looks out the window. He watches as Naruto leaves the dorm building and walks out of sight. "Where does he go so early in the morning?" Turning away from the window Sasuke sits at his desk and does what he does every morning since he discovered Naruto's early morning escapades, homework.

Two hours later Sasuke, Renji, and Ichigo are heading across campus to the cafeteria. They get their breakfast and sit at a table in the corner. This morning something seems to be different Renji and Ichigo aren't flirting. Renji finishes eating then leaves. He walks out the cafeteria and across campus towards the music building.

Seireitei Academy is a school for gifted youths, not only academically but also in regards to talent. Renji is a professional motocross racer, Sasuke is a renowned martial artist, and Ichigo is an Olympic metal fencer. Renji ascends three flights of stairs and comes to a large room. Opening the door a voice from heaven exits the acoustical room. Like the others Naruto has a talent, he is a world class singer. The only reason no one in this school has recognized him is because Naruto wears a mask on stage, hiding his face.

The notes stop and Naruto looks at his cousin, "I see you found me." The smile falls from Naruto's face when he sees the look in Renji's eyes, rushing over to his cousin he says, "What is wrong? What happened?"

Renji looks down at the person he considers more precious than anyone, well did. "Naru-chan if I told you I love a man what would you say."

Naruto's eyes grow wide but so does his smile. "I would say that he is a lucky man. Who is it, Ichigo?"

Renji nods his head and takes a seat on one of the many chairs in the choir room. "I always thought you were most important. That you are my number one priority." Naruto rolls his eyes, Renji was way to protective of him. "But last night I heard someone talking, well confessing to Ichigo." Renji's hands clench. "I was furious. All I could do was think 'how dare he think of my Ichigo'. Last night was so awkward. I never heard his answer so when he came back to the room I couldn't look at him. I think I hurt him. Naru what do I do?"

Naruto put his arms around his cousin. Renji is just a few months older than him, and is like an older brother more than a cousin. Their parents died in a car crash together and they were raised by their fathers parents, their dads were brothers. Renji has been protecting Naruto for as long as he can remember. Because Naruto resembles a girl more than a boy, with his big bright sky blue eyes, sun shines golden blonde hair, and slender frame he has always attracted attention. But because of his constant protection of Naruto Renji has never thought about romance; now he is torn between his self decided big brother duty and his heart.

"Go for it Renji. I think it is about time you stop protecting me and think about yourself. Besides I have someone I am interested in and having you shacked up will make it easier for me." Naruto's smile is bright and warm, "Now I have to practice. There is only two weeks until the sports festival." Naruto gets up and walks to the center of the room. Pressing play on a CD player Naruto starts to sign. The notes ring out, a sound befitting an angel; as Renji listens to his small cousin sing his thoughts drift off toward a different blonde. This one is taller, muscular, and has a mouth that just begs to be kissed.

xXx Cafeteria xXx

Sasuke watches Ichigo watch Renji leave and fed up with the silence says, "Okay what happened?"

Ichigo turns and looks at his friend the question clear in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look! You two are normally so flirty it's sickening. So what happened?"

Ichigo's eyes darken and he appears as if he will cry. "I don't know. Just that last night he wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me," Ichigo looks up at Sasuke. "What have I done that is so horrible?"

Sasuke is quick to comfort his friend, "You didn't do anything I am sure. If he can't see what a great catch you are than he is an absolute idiot."

"He is not an idiot," reprimands Ichigo. No one speaks bad about his Renji but him.

Smiling down at his friend Sasuke says, "Right sorry, and if you can still get mad at me for saying that than I think you should be chasing after that red head."

Ichigo looks at Sasuke than runs out of the cafeteria. He heads in the direction he saw Renji heading, and turns in time to see him enter the music building. Confused Ichigo follows after him. He walks up the stairs and watches as Renji opens the door to a choir room. The sound that hits his ears causes his heart to break; it is sad and lonely just like the song. When the song stops and Naruto's voice is heard reality hits Ichigo. He never did know what Naruto's talent was, and he definitely recognized that voice. Naruto was the international masked singer "Fallen Angel".

Renji goes inside and closes the door. Ichigo knows there is no point in trying to listen through the choir doors, so he sits on the stairs and waits for them to come out for class.

Twenty minutes later Naruto stops singing and he and Renji leave the room to find Ichigo sitting on the steps. Naruto's face pales, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," says Ichigo. He looks at Renji than away, "Can we talk?"

Naruto looks between the two taller teens and says, "Yes I think that is a good idea. Renji I am going to class you stay here." Naruto rushes down the steps ignoring the sputtering from his cousin, and smiling to himself.

Renji and Ichigo stand toe to toe staring at each other, Ichigo speaks first. "What have I done to make you avoid me?" He sounds heartbroken, and his voice is trembling.

"Wait, what, no you didn't do anything." Renji blushes slightly, "The problem is with me."

Ichigo looks up and sees the blush playing across the older teens face. "You? What is wrong with you that you have to stay away from me?"

Renji reaches up and scratches the back of his head, "Well you see I like you, and last night I heard you talking with a guy who was confessing. I honestly didn't realize my feelings until that moment, and I don't know your answer to him so," Renji's words are cut off by Ichigo's soft pink lips pressed to his. Renji remains still for a moment, his mind blank. He recovers quickly though and he wraps his arms around Ichigo and returns the kiss. Breaking the kiss Renji says, "So does this mean you aren't going out with the other guy?"

"Yes," answers Ichigo.

"Perfect," Renji leans back down and recaptures Ichigo's lips. The kiss becomes heated, but before they start to remove clothing the warning bell goes off. "Perfect," says Renji. Ichigo laughs at how the same word can mean two different things. The pair run down the stairs and head for their class.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Rated T**

Chapter 3: School Days Part 2

Leaving the music building Naruto heads off towards the science building, "First class Biology." Naruto's ever present smile is bigger than ever, he knows things are going well between Renji and Ichigo. Not watching where he is going Naruto runs right into the solid chest of a senior. "Oh I am sorry, wasn't paying attention."

The senior looks down the small blonde boy smiles up at him. "Really," the look in the senior's eyes changes quickly.

Seeing the look Naruto backs away. "I said sorry so I will be leaving now, bye." Naruto turns to run.

"Not so fast," the senior grabs Naruto's arm. "My name is Mizuki, and I am the quarterback for the football team. You just don't run into me, say sorry, and then take off. Not without giving something to me in return," Mizuki says leering down at Naruto.

Naruto shivers, "Um, look I really am sorry. I have to go to class now so could you please let me through?" Naruto doesn't like confrontation, and he hates guys like this.

"No," Mizuki backs Naruto up against the brick building. "So how about a different form of apology?"

"How about not," Turning around Mizuki comes face to face with two more seniors. One has silver hair that seems to defy gravity, and the other has brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Let him go Mizuki," says the one with brown hair.

"Kakashi, Iruka did I interrupt your make out session so sorry. You can go now." Mizuki ignores the two other seniors and turns his attention back to Naruto.

"Mizuki, I believe Iruka said to leave him alone." The one with silver hair steps forward. "You will listen to Iruka, right?" Grabbing his arm Kakashi twists it backward. "Right?"

"Right I am going." Kakashi releases Mizuki and he takes off.

Both seniors turn and look at the freshman. "Be more careful alright?" says Iruka.

"Yeah thank you," says Naruto.

"We are going to walk you to your class. Knowing Mizuki he will try something again." Kakashi motions for Naruto to follow him and Iruka.

Kakashi and Iruka take Naruto to the science building, every freshman head turns. The new transfer student is not only with the most desired seniors, but also the hottest. Sasuke, Ichigo, and Renji all watch in horror as Naruto is lead to the building by two seniors.

"Naru-chan!" Renji runs up to his cousin worry radiating from every part of his being. "Naru-chan what happened? Who are you?" Renji looks at the two older teens standing before him.

"It wasn't anything serious, they just helped me out." The look in Naruto's eyes told Renji that a guy had been trying to hit on him again.

"Don't lie to me Naru-chan. What happened?" Renji puts his hands on his smaller cousin's shoulders.

"Um, excuse me," Iruke steps forward. "He had a run in with the quarterback of the football team. Just keep an eye on him; Mizuki isn't one to give up once he wants something." With that said Iruka turned around, with Kakashi's arm around his waist, and they both head towards their classes.

"Mizuki? You ran into him?" The looks of worry on both Sasuke and Ichigo's face have Renji and Naruto looking at them.

Before explaining though a voice is heard, "Boys shouldn't you be getting to class?"

They turn around and see the school doctor, "Yes Miss Unohana Sensei." The boys answer in unison and run into the science building.

"Don't run in the buildings boys," her voice is soft as usual but the boys hear it and stop running.

xXx Lunch xXx

Naruto sits at a table with all of his friends Sasuke, Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, and Kiba. They are all talking about absolutely random topics when a topic that shocks Naruto appears. "So did any of you catch _Fallen Angel's_ show last night?" asks Hisagi.

Naruto, Renji, and Ichigo all choke on their food or drink causing their friends to give them weird looks. Sasuke, looking at Hisagi says, "Yea it was the only real thing on so I watched it."

"Don't lie Sasuke, you are a huge fan of _Fallen Angel_ admit it," teases Ichigo. He is right Sasuke is an absolute fan of _Fallen Angel_.

Sasuke sputters and Naruto pales. He never considered Sasuke would be a fan of his. Kiba looks over at Naruto, "Hey you all right Naruto? You look kinda pale."

Shaking his head Naruto says, "I am fine."

Hisagi pokes Kiba, "Hey don't tell me you are crushing on the new kid?"

Kiba goes red, "Of course not."

"Good because I hate to think what Shino would say." Kiba and Hisagi continue to banter. When the bell rings they get up from the table and leave.

xXx Assembly xXx

The entirety of Seireitei Academy is attending an assembly in the auditorium. Academy principle Sunade at the podium is speaking. "I would just like to remind all of those who will be participating in this year's sports festival to have your submissions in tomorrow. Now a word from our school chair man Yamamoto-sama."

An old man with a long beard and long hair walks up to the podium. "This year I am pleased to announce that our school will be having a private performance by the international singer _Fallen Angel_ during our festival. So please be on your best behavior and show the world you are fine young men."

Naruto takes a deep breath and steadies himself as nearly every boy in the crowd gets up and shouts.

xXx Dorm Room 410 xXx

Naruto is sitting at his desk writing a biology report while listening to the piano music for his performance in front of the whole school.

Sasuke is in the common room, and Ichigo and Renji are making out in their room. The day ends with more questions than answers going through the four teens' heads, but before they know it the school festival has come.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**What happens at the festival? Does Sasuke finally tell Naruto how he feels? And is Naruto's secret reviled? Review and the next chapter goes UP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T**

**I do not own either Bleach or Naruto. **

Chapter 4: Festival Days!

All the students of Seireitei Academy are sitting in class pouring over conversations about the school sports festival tomorrow against Hueco Mundo Academy from Iwagakure. Like Seireitei Hueco Mundo is a school for talented teens, and every year they get together and have a sports competition, and every year it is the event all the students wait for.

The intercom bleeps then a voice is hear, "Students with me is a special guest who would like to say a few words." The voice is that of Sunade the head woman.

The next voice that comes over the intercom has every boy holding their breath. The voice is quiet and gentle, "Hi I am _Fallen Angel_, and I would like to give you all some incentive to win this year. So if Seireitei Academy wins I will not only perform live, but unmasked." The voice stops for a moment and everyone stares at each other, then the voice starts again. "Some of you may be wondering as to why I would say this; the reason is I am a student of Seireitei. Good luck to the home team!"

A huge commotion is heard throughout the entirety of Seireitei Academy. Every member of the sports festival is now determined to win, why because Seireitei has another name the Fairy Academy. Nearly every student who attends as either been with a man, or will be at one point. Seventy-five of the students do get married and have kids, but out of that seventy-five percent fifty percent will divorce and go back to men. It is one of the wonders of the Seireitei. So of course every teen is longing for a chance to see the beauty that is the _Fallen Angel_.

Naruto comes to class after giving his announcement. The looks he receives from both Ichigo and Renji show they are concerned about him. He just smiles at them and sits down. Sasuke is practically hyperventilating. Not only will he be confessing to Naruto tonight, but he will also get to see his favorite singer live, and unmasked!

The start of lunch signals the start of the festival. The students from Hueco Mundo have arrived. The first competition up is soccer. This is easily won by Seireitei. Tennis is next, and after grueling matches Hueco Mundo comes out on top. Match after match and finally it is down to the finals.

Scores are tied, and the football game shall win it all. Whichever school wins this game wins the festival cup. Seireitei's football team is exauhsted, but so is Hueco Mundo's. Looking up the teams sees Naruto standing in the announcer's box. He is dressed as Fallen Angel. With his appearance the team gets one last boost of energy.

Taking to the field Mizuki throws, to Kakashi. Once the ball leaves Mizuki's hands he goes down, tackled by Hueco Mundo's defensive line. 20 seconds left on the clock. Kakashi runs, dodges several players aimed towards him. He throws the ball to Asuma, another senior, right before he is tackled. Asuma runs towards the infield and scores for the home team. "Touchdown! Winners of the football game and this year's sports festival competition is Seireitei Academy!"

Naruto smiles behind his mask and prepares for a life changing performance.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter: Fallen Angel sings for Sasuke. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning NOTE: The lyrics to the songs appearing in this chapter are 100% original pieces of work by me! I ask that if you are going to review based on the lyrics please be gentle! **

**Okay I do not own Naruto or Bleach but I do own the songs appearing here. **

Chapter 4: Fallen Angel Sings for Sasuke

Both schools crowd into the auditorium, every single one is anxious to see the face of the internal singer. Sasuke, Ichigo, and Renji each took their seats in the front row. Apparently Naruto wasn't feeling well and couldn't make the concert. This put a serious wrench in Sasuke's plans. Before he can sink too far into his self sorrow the lights dim and the curtains raise. Standing on stage is the three musicians who always accompany _Fallen Angel_, a pianist, a flutist, and a violinist.

The piano and flute start to play the sound creates a vision of heart break and cages. The violin joins adding to the feeling. Every student has fallen silent and as the instruments reach a crescendo a voice enters, pure and magical

_Chains, bonds, restraints_

_I feel them on my skin_

_Though they can't be seen_

_They are there just the same_

_Release me_

_Free me_

_Let me soar_

_Release me_

A figure appears and walks out of the shadows. A light illuminates blonde hair, blue eyes, and the face befitting the voice. Naruto stands on stage voice ringing out eyes expressing every ounce of suffering in the song.

_Pain, love, suffering_

_Words mean the same_

_Heart ache_

_And lonely nights_

_Release me_

_Free me_

_Let me soar_

_Release me_

_Locked in this room_

_Hidden in a corner_

_Your love is killing me_

_These feelings are suffocating_

_Release me_

_Free me_

_Let me soar_

_Release me_

Sasuke watches as the one he loves sings on stage, the voice of his idol coming from him. Naruto is shinning, as if the music itself adds to his beauty.

_My cries can't be heard_

_My love can't be felt_

_Your heart is cold_

_Freezing me inside and out_

_Release me_

_Free me_

_Let me soar_

_Release me_

_Chains, bonds, restrains_

_I feel them on my skin_

_Pain, love, suffering_

_Words mean the same_

_Locked in this room_

_Hidden in a corner_

_My cries can't be heard_

_My love can't be felt_

_Release me_

_Free me_

_Let me soar_

_Release me_

_Free me_

_Release me_

The song ends on a fading note and everyone stands and applauds. This time the flute starts first, and a sound of longing and love fills the room. Sasuke can't tear his eyes from Naruto as he starts to sing again, the notes full of emotion like all of his other songs.

_Don't lock me up_

_Don't chain me down_

_Let me spread my wings_

_Oh let me be free_

_You're the one my heart belongs to_

_Why must you second guess it_

_Why can't you accept it_

_My soul only cries for you_

_My soul only yearns for you_

_In a world where you don't exist _

_I lose my will to fly_

_I lose my need for life_

_Can't spread my wings_

_I can't be free without you_

_You're the one my heart belongs to_

_Why must you second guess it_

_Why can't you accept it_

_My soul only cries for you_

_My soul only yearns for you_

_Lost in this night_

_On a road without a light_

_Where have you gone_

_Why did you leave _

_I beg you come back to me_

_You're the one my heart belongs to_

_Why must you second guess it_

_Why can't you accept it_

_My soul only cries for you_

_My soul only yearns for you_

_True I can't chained _

_And I can't be tamed_

_Still I need a place to rest my wings _

_Why can't you give that to me_

_Why must it be you who has to give it me that_

_You're the one my heart belongs to_

_Why must you second guess it_

_Why can't you accept it_

_My soul only cries for you_

_My soul only yearns for you_

_In this world without you_

_My wings are clipped _

_My soul is dead _

_Can no longer fly free_

_I am chained to my misery _

_My heart only belonged to you_

_You only second guessed it_

_You could never accept it_

_Still my soul only cried for you_

_My soul only yearned for you_

The song ends and Sasuke watches as the violinist changes instruments to a guitar. Very few of Fallen Angel's songs have a guitar and when the pained notes ring from the three instruments and Naruto's face and voice take on the look and sound of melancholy he can feel his heart break.

_Gone from my sight_

_Where did you take my light_

_Calling out in pain_

_I can't recall your name_

_Can't stop these tears_

_Can't stop these fears_

_Walls shrinking in_

_Watching my world spin_

_Left here alone_

_I have no place to call home_

_A voice deep inside_

_Is trying so hard to hide_

_Can't stop these tears_

_Can't stop these fears_

_Walls shrinking in_

_Watching my world spin_

_My time has stopped_

_All I can do is watch_

_Slowly walking away_

_You will be gone from me today_

_Can't stop these tears_

_Can't stop these fears_

_Walls shrinking in_

_Watching my world spin_

_My tears fall_

_My fears call_

_The walls shrink in_

_The world still spins_

Songs play and emotions are torn from the audience. A live performance by Fallen Angel is truly everything it is said to be. Then Naruto speaks, "Thank you for attending this concert. For those who know me from class I would like to say hi. This next song is very special and dedicated to someone in this room." Naruto gives the signal and notes full of love start to swell. The piano elicits warmth; the flute draws images of dates and happy couples. Finally the violin causes feelings of contentment. Naruto opens his mouth and his eyes lock onto Sasuke's:

_Started with a simple hi_

_A smile and a hand shake_

_You were tall and gorgeous _

_Just my type_

_Time progressed and so did we_

_And now I swear_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Must be losing my head_

_Seem to be going crazy _

_In love with you_

_You helped me find a simple joy_

_Ignited a roaring fire within my soul_

_Showed me there was more to me_

_That despite everything _

_You only needed me_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Must be losing my head_

_Seem to be going crazy _

_In love with you_

_Time goes on_

_The world keeps turning_

_And our love _

_Is still standing strong_

_You take my hand_

_Just to kiss it_

_Simple gesture_

_It seems to last forever_

_I'm out of my mind_

_Must be losing my head_

_Seem to be going crazy _

_In love with you_

_Out of my mind_

_Losing my head_

_Going crazy _

_In love with you_

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the figure on stage. As each syllable enters his ears then sink deep in his heart. Naruto wasn't singing to the crowd anymore no he is singing to him. The song ends and Sasuke mouths the words "I love you too" Naruto smiles seeing this, bows, and leaves the stage.

Sasuke gets up from his seat and rushes back stage. The man who was playing the violin smiles at seeing him and points to a room in the back, Sasuke thanks the man and rushes to the room. Opening the door he finds Naruto sitting with his hands covering his face. "Naruto," Sasuke's voice sounds wary and Naruto jumps at the sound of it.

Looking up Naruto sees Sasuke standing in the doorway. "Sasuke," Naruto's eyes are full of hope and fear of rejection. Sasuke shuts the door and walks towards the small teen. He wraps him in his arms.

"I love you Naruto, I love you." Sasuke repeats the words over and over causing tears to come to Naruto's eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto hugs Sasuke back. Sasuke looks down at his new boyfriend and kisses him deeply. His hand travels up and cups the back of Naruto's neck allowing him to deepen the kiss further.

"Ahem!" the sound comes from Renji standing in the doorway. "Look, though I am happy this whole fiasco worked, but we need to get him out of here like now!" Sasuke and Naruto hear hundreds of voice calling from the auditorium.

They look at each other and hand in hand run out the back. Ichigo is waiting with a golf cart. The three jump in, and Ichigo steps on the gas. The little car speeds away leaving the auditorium building behind. They continue to drive until they are on the far edge of the school grounds. Together the four of them watch as fireworks are set off. Ichigo wrapped in Renji's arms, and Naruto wrapped in Sasuke's.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Next chapter LEMON! Please review, but remember be gentle to the lyrics! It took courage to use those!**

**Songs names starting with the first one are "Release Me", "Unrequited Love", "Tears of Fear", and finally "Out of My Mind". **


	6. Chapter 6: End

**This is the last chapter for Roomies. Thank you to those who have followed this story to completion. If you are reading this story for the first time, thank you for reading until the end. I love all my readers. This chapter is dedicated to Sanao Mikaru, thank you for reviewing on every chapter and supporting this story so much. **

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto. **

**This chapter is rated M for Lemon. Guy/Guy sex ahead don't like please don't read. If you wish to leave a review I am happy to receive them, flames not tolerated, I own fire extinguishers. Harsh criticism is allowed though. Please enjoy this final chapter. **

Chapter 6: Christmas Eve

Sasuke and Renji watch as Ichigo and Naruto skate across the ice ring. Naruto is trying to help Ichigo stay standing. The sight of both blonde teens hand in hand skating, with the smaller one helping the taller one, is befitting a Christmas card. It is winter break and the four teens are enjoying their vacation at a winter resort in Sweden, Naruto and Renji's home country.

Though neither is Swedish, their grandparents moved to the country before the teens' births for retirement; and when Naruto and Renji's parents died they moved the two in with them. Sasuke and Ichigo's families are both busy with the holiday season and agreed to their staying with the Abari's.

Ichigo and Naruto skate up to the two sitting boys, "Come on Renji skate with me," says Ichigo. Renji gets up and takes charge of the shaky blonde.

Naruto looks at Sasuke and holds out his hand, "Well?" Sasuke shakes his head but gets up and joins his blonde on the ice. The four teens skate, have lunch, and skate some more before a tall man with black hair comes and calls for them. "Coming Ojji-san!" calls Naruto and Renji.

The teens and the old man drive home. Naruto and Renji's house is situated at the top of a large hill overlooking a valley. The scene is breath taking during all four season. Getting out of the car they head inside and great their grandmother, "We're home Obaa-san!"

"Welcome home dears, dinner will be ready in two hours go up stairs and take these." The woman holds out a tray with hot chocolate, cookies, and muffins. The four teens thank her and go up stairs. After dinner the teens take a bath and then head to bed.

xXx Renji's Room xXx

Ichigo and Renji are on Renji's large bed underneath his dark red comforter. Renji is resting on top of Ichigo, Ichigo's legs wrapped around him. Their tongues are locked in a battle for dominance, hands searching and removing clothing. Renji breaks the kiss and travels down Ichigo's neck nipping and licking a path to the blonde teen's nipple.

Grasping the pink bud in his mouth Renji starts to suck slowly. Renji and Ichigo haven't gone all the way, the walls of their dorm are too and everything they did could be heard by Naruto and Sasuke. So they are desperate for this night. It is Christmas Eve and they are spending it together locked in each other's embrace.

Moans start to pour from Ichigo's mouth but he doesn't even try to smother them, instead allowing them to fall unhindered from his lips. Renji's excitement is enhanced hearing the sweet sounds his adorable lover is making.

Reaching a hand down Renji grasps Ichigo's hardening member in his hand and slowly starts to pump him. "Ren-ji mo-ore!" Ichigo begs.

"As you wish," Renji continues to kiss further down Ichigo's body. When he reaches his destination he removes his hand and replaces it with his mouth.

Ichigo gasps out and fists his hands in Renji's long red locks. Renji continues to suck Ichigo. He brings his fingers to Ichigo's mouth, and without any prompting the blonde teen takes the digits in and sucks on them enticingly. Ichigo licks and nibbles on Renji's fingers causing the red head to moan around Ichigo's erection, the vibrations causing jolts of pleasure to travel up his spin.

Removing his fingers from Ichigo's mouth Renji brings them down and places them at the smaller teen's entrance. He looks up and locks eyes with the blonde. Ichigo nods his head and Renji places the first finger inside. Ichigo gasps at the feeling of having Renji in him, they had gotten this far plenty of times but never further and Ichigo can't wait to continue. Renji continues to stretch and prepare Ichigo carefully adding a second then third finger. Ichigo whimpers and tries to move. Renji and Ichigo relocate their positions. Ichigo is now above the red head sucking him off while Renji continues to stretch and suck him.

"Ren! Please now, put it in me NOW!" Renji smirks and draws his fingers out and removes his mouth. He flips Ichigo over and lays him back down on his back. Carefully and slowly Renji starts to enter his love.

After Renji is fully entered he waits for Ichigo to relax before moving. He has memorized the position of Ichigo's prostate and aims each thrust for it, causing stars to explode before the smaller teen's eyes. The rhythm picks up and soon they are both free falling through a void of pleasure.

Renji rolls off of Ichigo collapsing at some point and pulls the blonde into his arms. "Merry Christmas Ichigo," Renji whispers as he drifts off.

Ichigo snuggles close to Renji and answers, "Merry Christmas Renji." They fall asleep cuddled together.

xXx Naruto's Room xXx

Naruto is sitting on his bed stiffly his muscles coiled like a snakes or rabbits ready to respond should the need arise. Sasuke comes out of the bathroom and watches as Naruto tries desperately to relax. Smiling to himself he walks over to his blonde boyfriend. Since the confession during the concert their relationship has been stagnant. They haven't been past kissing at all.

When Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto the blonde jumps two feet off the bed. Turning around he glares at his boyfriend, "Don't scare me like that!"

Sasuke snickers, "Sorry, but you need to relax or this will be painful."

Naruto looks at Sasuke, blushes, and nods his head. Again the teen tries to relax but doesn't succeed. Sasuke takes a deep breath and moves his hands to Naruto's shoulders. He starts to rub in small circles messaging the coiled muscles. After a while Naruto starts to relax. Sasuke's hand creeps underneath Naruto's chin and tilts his head back. Sasuke takes the opening and kisses the blonde deeply. His tongue sneaking out, begging for entrance. Naruto takes pity on him and opens his mouth.

Their tongues dance and play in each other's mouths. Sasuke's hands leave Naruto's shoulder and neck and travel further down. He captures the blonde's nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and starts to twist and rub them both simultaneously. Naruto moans into the kiss and arches at the feeling of Sasuke's fingers playing with his chest. Sasuke removes one hand and allows it to travel further down, wrapping his fingers around Naruto's very eager erect penis.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto moans into the kiss. Sasuke, smiling, continues his administrations from behind the arching blonde. After Naruto's body has turned to putty from Sasuke's actions Sasuke leans him back and sets him on his back. Sasuke climbs over Naruto's blushing and gasping body and moves down between his legs.

"Ready Naruto," Naruto nods his head yes. Sasuke leans down and captures his prize in his mouth. Moans and gasps are forced from Naruto's mouth as Sasuke sucks and licks his way up Naruto's erection. Sasuke's hand digs beneath his pillow and he pulls out a bottle of lube he had hidden there earlier. Opening the bottle he applies some to his fingers.

Without warning Sasuke presses a finger inside Naruto causing the boy to whimper slightly. Stilling his finger he waits for the discomfort to leave. When Naruto starts to wiggle a little Sasuke pulls his finger out to the tip the pushes back in. After several minutes he adds a second finger and starts to scissor them. A third finger is added and Naruto starts to feel uncomfortable, but then Sasuke's fingers brush up against Naruto's prostate causing him to gasp and arch off the bed fisting his fingers in Sasuke's raven black hair.

Once Sasuke believes Naruto is prepared his lubricates his own erection and moves up Naruto's body. Naruto is panting and blushing from being left on the edge for so long. Sasuke hasn't allowed him to come once during his preparations. "I am going to enter now Naruto. Please relax for me okay."

Naruto opens his legs further and wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I'm ready Sasuke, I love you. I want you to make love to me." Sasuke leans down and captures Naruto's lips in a bruising kiss.

"Don't say such cute things, my love or you will cause me to do something painful." Still kissing his blonde Sasuke slowly starts to enter Naruto.

"Nnn," Naruto feels discomfort at Sasuke entering, but forces his muscles to relax. After a short period Sasuke is buried to the hilt, and allowing Naruto to fully adjust. "It's okay move," says Naruto after a minute or two.

Sasuke starts to thrust in and out slowly at first but then picking up pace. When he finds Naruto's prostate again he aims for it with each thrust afterwards. It doesn't take long for Naruto to come calling Sasuke's name. Sasuke follows closely behind the spasm of Naruto's muscle ripping his own orgasm from him.

Sasuke collapses on top of Naruto but quickly rolls off. Getting up he retrieves towel and sets to cleaning both him and Naruto up. Crawling back into bed Naruto curls up in Sasuke's arms his head resting on Sasuke's chest.

"Merry Christmas Naruto," says Sasuke.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke," says Naruto.

The two fall asleep tightly wound around the other.

xXx School xXx

New Years comes and goes and soon the teens are heading back to school. Arriving at the familiar campus they greet friends and ignore rivals. Walking towards their dorm room hand in hand, they enter the building and head up the stairs. Opening the door they all say, "We're home," and unpack their luggage. After unpacking they head downstairs where they meet up with Kiba, Shino, Hisagi, and Kira. The days pass in bliss Seireitei Academy as two more couples to add to their reputation.

THE END!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I hope you liked this final chapter. Again this is dedicated to Sanao Mikaru who has followed and encouraged this story from the beginning! Please review I love reviews! Edited and Reloaded. **


End file.
